Let Me Love You
by Charming Cullen Lover
Summary: Bella - 16 years old, never gets into trouble and always follow the rules and everyone loves her. Edward - 18 years old, been arrested three times and never follows the rules. He doesn't know what love is. One day there path cross and when the both needed it. Can Edward show Bella what's it like to live? And in the process will Bella show him what its like to love? All human. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I hope you guys like it. Just remember this is my first fanfiction and I beta this myself so there will be mistakes.**

_**I don't own Twilight in any way. I'm just simply borrowing the characters.**_

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_"I love you" She said to him as they both leaned in only stopping when their lips were just inches away from each other. They could feel each others breath on their lips and hear their the hearts beating fast. Even in a building full of people it was like they were the only ones there. "I love you too" He whispered to her before leaning forward an-._

"BELLA?!" I heard someone shout and I jumped dropping my book to the ground.

"What?" I said breathless. My heart was racing and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I took deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Were you even listening to me?" I heard the voice of my – now – slightly amused best friend Angela say.

"Yes?" I said sheepishly.

"No you weren't." She said before reaching down and grabbing the discarded book. "What is it about this book that capture your interest so much? I mean I read the book and still don't understand." She asked.

"The romance. Liam and Crystal face so much and somehow stay together." I replied.

"I still don't get it though. In my opinion Liam was controlling. Always telling Crystal what she can and cannot do. He yells at her all the time and if I remember correctly he even hit her once. His character in his sense wanted to be nothing like his father but somehow succeed on being exactly the same. Controlling and abusive. Oh and Crystal just takes it all. Her character is clingy and stupid. She cries every time he leaves her and keeps coming back to him when she's the one to walk away. He treats her like crap and she keeps coming back for more? What women in their right mind would do that?" She asked.

"While that is true Crystal wasn't any better. She was just as verbally abusive as Liam was. She was always telling him what a failure he was and how she could do better yet, she always came back to him. She made him feel like nothing which in effect started his abuse to her. I guess that's why the book's called "My Sweet Poison" those two as a couple was poisons." I said laughing at the end.

"Whatever. Anyway, I had originally asked you were you and your family were going on winter break."

"Forks, Washington." I said sighing.

"You don't sound too happy about that. Why?"

"I love Forks but, I was kind of hoping I would be able to spend spring break here in Phoenix." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah. I would ask them if I could stay behind but, they look forward to this trip every year. It's the one thing we do as a family. Besides my dad is really looking forward to seeing me again." I said.

"I have an idea." She said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Go on vacation, have fun and when you come back we'll invite everyone over to my house to watch a movie. It will be like you never left. I may even fly out to visit you." She said smiling and I laughed.

"Okay."

"Good until then we can spend all the time we have left together."

"Speaking of time what time is it?" I asked her.

"Um… its eight thirty. Why?" She asked I jumped up grabbing my book bag and shoving my things into it.

"Because I was supposed to be home at seven." I said slinging the bag over my shoulders and running to the door with Angela right behind me.

"Your mom's going to kill you." She said teasing.

"I know. Say nice words at my funeral." I said jokingly as she opened the front door.

"Bye Bel." She said as I started to walk out of the door.

"Bye Angie." I called from over my shoulders.

I made it about a half a block before I remember what time it was and started to run.

My mom really was going to kill me.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Mom I'm home." I called out to her.

"I'm in the kitchen." I heard her shout to me.

Walking in the kitchen I'm greeted by my mother who trying to cook dinner and failing while her new husband Phil watched.

"Why don't you just order pizza?" I asked her.

"Phil wanted lasagna." She mumbled.

"No I said I wondered if Bella would mind making lasagna for dinner and you said that you would make it." Phil said laughing at her.

"Because I found a new recipe online and wanted to try it." She argued with him.

"Mmm okay." He said amusement clear in his voice and mom just rolled her eyes.

"So Izzy why are you late?" She said and I cringed at the nickname. My mom was the only person who called me Izzy.

"I lost track of time. Angie and I were at the library and then we went back to her place." I said before sitting at the kitchen island next to Phil waiting for her response.

"Okay Izzy. I'll let it go only because your usually on time. Just don't let it happen again." She said sighing and I internally shouted thank you.

"Okay mom I'll try to be on time next time." I said. "So are we ordering pizza or Chinese?" I asked.

"Chinese." Mom and Phil coursed together and I grabbed the menu and my phone. I made the order and when I hung up my mom spoke to me.

"Are you excited for our trip to Forks?" She asked.

"I guess." I said trying hide the fact that I really wasn't.

"I am. Your dad said a new family just moved into town. He also said that there are kids are about your age." She hinted to me. My mom always wanted for me to make new friends.

"Really?" I asked playing along.

"I know you don't want to go." She said sighing.

"How do you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm your mother. I know theses things. All I'm asking is that you at least try to have fun." She asked sadly.

Sighing I gave in. "Okay. I promise I'll try to have fun." I said and listened to her squeal loudly. Her guilt trip tactics always worked.

"Oh Izzy were going to have so much fun." My mom said hugging me. Sometimes my mother acts like a kid.

_Who knows? This vacation might actually be fun.  
_

* * *

**Okay so let me know if I should keep going. This is going to start slow so bare with me. Review please.**

**~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Okay so I know its been a while since I posted** **the first chapter but I went through a really hard time after that so I couldn't post another chapter right away.** **This chapter was really just to help set up the story and to introduce Edward a little into the story so it's not that long. I hope you guys like it though. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter. It's spring break not winter.  
**

**_I don't own Twilight or the characters._**

* * *

_"Expectation is the root of all heartache."~ William Shakespeare _

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

"I go away for two months and they just pack up all their stuff and leave?" I question my cousin over the phone.

_"__Sorry Eddie. Mom tried talking them out of it but they wouldn't listen." _My cousin Alice replied.

"Okay I get that they were planning to move before I got sent to Rikers but they couldn't wait until I got home. Or at least send me their address?" I said frustrated.

_"__They didn't tell anyone where they were moving too. They just told us that they were moving. I don't know why they didn't wait for you, mom won't tell me." _She said._ "She says I'm too young to understand."_

Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair._ "Sometimes I forget how young you are." _I said to her. My cousin had _just _turned sixteen two months ago.

_"__Dad says I'm too mature for my age." _She laughed and I had to laugh with her. She was the most mature out of all her siblings.

_"__To continue this call please deposit another quarter." _A monotone women's voice sounded over the phone.

"Fuck." I mumbled searching my pockets for a quarter. When I found one I inserted it into the slot.

_"__Ed- Edward are you still there." _I heard the concerned yet annoyed voice of my cousin.

"Yeah I'm still here. I had to put another quarter into the machine." I told her.

_"__A machine? Edward where are you?" _She asked.

"A payphone." I said.

_"__Why?" _She asked still confused.

"Because…." I started. I could tell her the truth. That my parents are assholes who moved, sold the house we were living in and cut off my phone and that the only reason I'm even talking to her now is because I found two dollars while walking around. Or I could lie and tell her I lost my phone.

_"__Because…what?" _She asked.

"I lost my phone." I choose to go with the latter.

_"__Mom says that they cut you phone off." _She said.

"So Aunt Esmé tells you that but she won't tell you why they left?" I asked in disbelief.

_"__No mom wouldn't tell me anything. I got that information from Emmett." _She said._ "He also told me about the house."_

"Great. You got any advice." I asked her because honestly she was my last hope.

_"__You can come and stay with us?" She tried._

"Alice…" I started.

_"__Please moms been waiting to see you and really what other choices do you have?" _She asked.

"Okay." I said sighing because she was right.

"_I can't wait. I have to introduce you to Jazz and then maybe we can-" _She was cut off.

_"__To continue this call please deposit another quarter."_

Dammit. I'm out of quarters.

* * *

**Okay it's short but like I said it was only to help set up the plot. Review.**

**I'll try to update again in a couple of days.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
